Question: William had to do problems 27 through 63 for homework tonight. If William did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 27 through 63, we can subtract 26 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 37. We see that William did 37 problems. Notice that he did 37 and not 36 problems.